


Clan Uzumaki: Immigrants, We Get the Job Done

by eloquentelegance, Loudest_Voice



Series: Two Households, Both Alike in Dignity [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kushina's story is an immigrant story, Light Angst, No Kyuubi Attack, No Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/eloquentelegance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loudest_Voice/pseuds/Loudest_Voice
Summary: It's hard being a last Uzumaki. It's hard and no one understands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loudest_Voice: I'm now at [loudest-voice](https://loudest-voice.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Chances are I won't be any better at this social media than any other. Come follow me if you got a tumblr!
> 
> Eloquentelegance: My tumblr is over at [cursedcomickids](https://cursedcomickids.tumblr.com/). It's mostly DC stuff but. Imma start putting some magic ninja content there too!!

There’s a lot of noise going on outside. Naruto peeks out the window, squinting into the sunlight. He can make out a boy - two boys. Oh, it’s Itachi and Sasuke. Nobody told him they were coming over. And it looks like someone peed in Sasuke’s cereal. Naruto would know. He did it once.

“Mama!” He tugs at her skirts. “Why are they here? Why is Sasuke crying?”

Mama sighs and picks him up. “How about we go outside and greet them, hmm?”

That’s not an answer. Mama must not really be paying attention, or she can’t answer for some dumb grownup reason. Naruto wants to bet it’s the second one. He huffs and wraps his arms around Mama’s neck as she steps outside, approaching the brothers.

“Sasuke, stop this foolishness,” he hears Itachi say.

“No!” Sasuke cries real loud - so loud, it makes Naruto’s ears hurt.

He looks over and sees Sasuke clinging to Itachi’s leg. His face is all red, and snot runs down his lip. It’s pretty gross.

“This isn’t easy for me either,” Itachi says, trying to pull Sasuke off.

Sasuke clings on tighter. “No, no, no! I want to go home! I’m sorry, Nii-san! I won’t ever use my Byakugan again! Don’t leave me here!”

“You’ll only be staying for a few days.”

“I’m so sorry! I’m really, really sorry! I didn’t mean to! I’ll be good! I promise!”

“This isn’t your fault. None of this is your fault.”

“Then why can’t I go home? I want to go home! I want to go home! Nii-san, Nii-san…” Sasuke trails off, hiccuping miserably.

Itachi manages to peel him off before kneeling down. He gently lifts Sasuke’s chin with a curled finger.

“Listen to me. I don’t want to leave you here. I really don’t. But soon, everything will be alright. You’ll see. Mother and I, we’ll make sure to come get you. Okay?”

“Okay…” Sasuke nods, rubbing his eyes.

“We’ll take good care of him, Itachi-kun,” Mama says. But she sounds all fake, like all the times she talks to the old windbags from Papa’s office.

Itachi looks at her with a frown. It’s not a mean frown, but it reminds Naruto that he can’t be much older than him. Sure, he _sounds_ all grownup and stuff. But he’s really not.

“I… Yes… Thank you,” Itachi says, rising to his feet. He bows very deeply at Mama. “Please watch over my little brother, Uzumaki-sama.”

“Pfft,” Mama says, waving at him. “It’s Kushina, none of that -sama stuff. Yanno, in Uzushio, we weren't nearly so formal.”

Itachi frowns harder. “I cannot. I… You… It’s not something I can forego. Especially in these circumstances.”

“Oh well, if you insist. Then just call me Kushina-san or Kushina-ba-chan.”

“Kushina-san, then.”

“You get that from your father. Mikoto isn’t nearly so stiff.” Mama shakes her head.

But Itachi is looking at Sasuke again. He runs a hand through Sasuke’s hair before lightly tapping his brow. “Be brave, little brother.”

Sasuke bursts into louder, messier sobs.

Naruto wrinkles his nose, sucking on his thumb. “Mama, is Sasuke gonna be staying with us?”

“For the moment,” Mama says, lowering him to his feet. She nudges him at Sasuke. “Go on, why don’t you ask him to play? That might cheer him up.”

Naruto looks at his mama like she’s gone crazy. It happens a lot, but usually in a fun way, like when she decided to teach him seals while finger painting. They made stuff go boom. It was great. Now, he thinks, she’s just plain crazy.

He points a spit-sticky hand at Sasuke, still crying. “I can’t fix that.”

Mama frowns at him. “Just try.”

Naruto pouts, walking over to Sasuke. He pulls at his sleeve, because his arm is all wet and covered in boogers. Yuck.

“We got cookies,” he tells him. “Mama tried a new recipe. It’s pretty okay, I think. I mean, I didn’t die when I ate one or nothing.”

“Naruto!” Mama yells out.

“What? You said to try! I’m tryin’ here!” Naruto shouts back.

Sasuke pulls away from Naruto, and tries to throw himself at Itachi again. But Itachi stops him halfway and pushes him back towards Naruto. He shakes his head slowly, and then disappears in a swirl of leaves.

“Whooaaa! Your brother can use the shunshin?” Naruto gasps. “That’s so cool.”

“Yeah…” Sasuke sniffles, hiccuping once, then twice. “He’s the bestest.”

Mama comes a bit closer, squatting down. “Well, Sasuke-chan. Just you, me, and Naruto now. You wanna get a snack?”

Sasuke shakes his head, staying quiet.

“Okay, how about a nap? You look very tired.”

Sasuke thinks for a second, then nods slowly.

“Ero-sennin got me a new froggie,” Naruto tells him. “He’s very soft.”

“Show some respect for your godfather!” Mama says, flicking his ear.

Naruto winces, and sticks out his tongue. “I’ll start when you do.”

Mama smiles at that, then pretends she didn’t and scowls at him. “Brat.”

“His name is Gamatoshi the Great. He’s a samurai,” Naruto says to Sasuke. “You can sleep with him if you want.”

Sasuke doesn’t reply, just stares down at his feet. Naruto elbows him - not hard, just a little push. Sasuke makes a soft ‘hn’ noise. Naruto takes that to mean, “You’re such a great friend, Naruto-sama. Whatever would I do without your awesome coolness?”

Nodding to himself, Naruto takes hold of Sasuke’s sleeve and pulls him into the house. “It’s a little early for my naptime. But today can be special.”

Mama helps them get ready to sleep. She takes Sasuke to the bathroom and washes him up. Naruto was hoping she would. He didn’t want to nap next to a damp, snotty Sasuke. Pulling on his pajamas, he sets out an extra pair and climbs into bed. Just in time for Mama to walk in with a scrubbed-clean Sasuke, all wrapped up in a white towel.

Naruto giggles. “You look like a sushi roll.”

Sasuke scowls at him. “No one asked you, dummy head!”

“Sasuke’s a sushi roll! Sasuke’s a sushi roll!”

“Shut up!”

“Boys!” Mama cuts in, then glares right at Naruto. “That’s enough.”

He crosses his arms and huffs, turning away. Whatever. He didn’t do anything wrong. Mama’s the real dummy here. Not that he can say so. He doesn’t wanna die today. Or ever.

Mama sits Sasuke on the bed and sees the pajamas. “Did you set this out?”

“Tch, maybe,” Naruto says, still not facing her.

Mama ruffles his hair. Naruto squawks and tries to push her hand away. She only laughs and smooches his cheek. 

"Mamaaaaa!" He pouts at her.

“Yanno, in Uzushio, no one ever complained about hugging or kissing."

"Yeah, but we're  _in Konoha_."

Mama smiles at that, but it’s a funny sort of smile - sort of sad in a way. "I know."

“One day, I’ll be bigger, and then you can’t sneak kisses on me,” he promises very seriously.

"That’s why I’m getting lots in now.”

She turns back to Sasuke. He’s looking at the wall, trying not to watch them. Naruto can guess why. It must be hard, being away from home.

“Sasuke-chan,” Mama whispers, nudging him.

He doesn’t say anything, but he lets Mama put him in the pajamas.

Naruto pulls out Gamatoshi the Great from under his pillows and hands it to him. “Here. Like I said. He’s really soft.”

Sasuke looks at his froggie like he’s never seen a froggie before. He probably hasn’t. Not everyone is awesome like Naruto is. They don’t usually see froggies running around, passing on messages, or babysitting. It sounds awfully boring to him.

“I don’t want it,” Sasuke sniffs, crawling under the bedsheets.

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“ _No_ , I _don’t_.”

“ _Yes,_ you _do._ ”

“Please take the frog,” Mama says, taking Gamatoshi and giving him to Sasuke.

He looks like someone's handing him a bomb. But still, he hugs it and lies back down. Naruto puts this down as a win. Mama tucks them in, smoothing down their hair. She wishes them good dreams before slipping out of the room.

Naruto snuggles deeper into the soft down of his bed. Sasuke faces away from him, curled into a tiny ball. Everything is quiet. Naruto slowly drifts into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial was a disaster and Kushina has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [@aluvsanime02](http://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02) for beta-reading this!

“That coulda gone better,” Kushina says, stepping into their home.

They just got back from the trial. It had taken forever to calm everyone down. It was clear no more progress would be made. They agreed to reconvene when tempers are (hopefully) cooler.

“I’m just happy nobody died,” Minato replies. He heads straight for the couch, collapsing onto it.

“Yet,” she adds.

Minato doesn’t reply. He throws an arm over his eyes and breathes out.

Kushina sighs, crossing her arms. “Aren’t you gonna talk to Hiashi?”

“Tomorrow. It’s no use going now. They’re all busy dealing with the- with the…”  Minato pauses, peeking out from under his arm. “Did you know?”

“About the Hizashi thing? No.” 

“Really? Mikoto-san never told you?”

“I wasn’t even supposed to find out. Just caught her by surprise. I was dropping off a book, didn’t tell her I was coming by. Sasuke came running in with his Byakugan on. Honestly, it’s a miracle the Hyuuga never found out earlier. They’re fucking neighbors!”

Minato lets out a short laugh. “One of those unsolved mysteries. It would’ve been nice if this whole mess exploded at a more convenient time. But no. It had to happen the same week Kumo sent their delegation and Orochimaru decided to lose it.”

“So... shouldn’t you be heading over to the Hyuuga? Get them to accept the trade.”

“If I push, they’ll dig their heels in. Best to let them breathe for a bit.”

“And prepare an execution.”

Minato sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. “You really think they’ll go that far?”

“Hon, the clan enslaves its kin. I’d bet my last ryo they’re all baying for his blood.” Kushina crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow. “It’s not really a question of ‘will they’; more like ‘when’.”

“Ah. Well. I did send Monkey and his squad to keep an eye on the Hyuuga, Hizashi especially. They’ll fetch me if anything goes horribly wrong.”

Kushina rolls her eyes but remains silent. There’s no point in talking to Minato once he makes up his mind about something. He thinks he’s so smart. To be fair, he is. That’s the problem. Minato never acts without examining a situation from every angle and analyzing all the consequences. His only pitfall is that he assumes that other people do the same. If he was Hiashi, or any Hyuuga for that matter, he would reason that sudden, drastic actions would be unlikely to work in their favor. Surely, with some time to cool off, Hiashi will come to the same conclusion. 

A soft snore pulls Kushina from her musings. She looks over and finds Minato nodding off. She clicks her tongue and pads over to a nearby closet. She pulls out a duvet, usually used for movie nights when they snuggled on the couch. Running her fingers over the plaid pattern, she tries to remember the last time they did something so simple. 

She walks back and gently covers Minato with the duvet. Her hands linger by his face, pushing aside a stray lock of hair. Like this, it’s hard to believe this man is an S-rank shinobi. He’s only turning twenty-nine this year, but most days, he looks older. The stress slowly carving lines on his face. She sighs, wondering if Biwako-sama or Mito-sama ever felt this frustrated.

“I swear when this is all over I’ll start delegating more work,” Minato says, leaning into her warmth.

“Sure,” says Kushina. He’ll do no such thing, but she’s in no mood to argue. She plants a deep kiss on him and rises to her feet.

Kushina spares a moment to check on Naruto. Her boy is in the backyard with little Sasuke, explaining an elaborate game he has going on with the frog toys Jiraiya keeps bringing him. It’s all very fantastical, worthy of a cartoon. Sasuke’s been around for long enough that he’s run out of clean Uchiha clothes, and Kushina’s been outfitting him as best she can with Naruto’s old clothes. Poor thing is practically swimming in orange. It’s pretty cute.

“This froggy’s upset because his girlfriend left him for another froggy from an enemy village,” he’s telling an enraptured Sasuke as he gestures with his stuffed animals. “But it’s really his fault ‘cause he was always on missions and never spent any time with his girlfriend. He just don't know that yet, so he’s going on a secret rogue mission to kill the other froggy.  _ Our  _ mission is to stop him and teach him a lesson!” 

Kushina’s not sure where Naruto gets it from. Minato might as well be a textbook diagram with how rigid he can be, Kushina herself sees the world as a hunting ground, and Jiraiya doesn't spend that much time with his godson.

“But can't we just decide to catch him and beat him right away?” asks Sasuke, apparently not blessed with much of an imagination.

“Yeah, but that wouldn't be fun.”

“Brother says training isn't supposed to be fun,” says Sasuke.

“Oh, what does he know?” 

“He’s a chuunin,” says Sasuke, beaming with pride. “He knows everything.”

“Jeez, Sasuke, don't be dumb,” says Naruto. “Nobody knows everything, except my Mama, and  _ she  _ says you remember things better if you don’t hate them.”

“I don't know. . .”

“Trust me, Sasuke-chan,” says Naruto, grabbing Sasuke’s sleeve. “I'm gonna show you the best training secrets so you can beat your snooty brother and pay him back for leaving you here.”

“I don't wanna pay my brother back.”

“But you wanna beat him, don't you?”

“Maybe?”

“Good enough,” says Naruto, pulling Sasuke deeper into the woods. “Now, come on.”

Sasuke, sweet and gentle soul that he is, follows Naruto despite the skeptical look on his face. Seeing Naruto adopting the role of big brother, though she doubts that Naruto sees it that way, makes Kushina’s thoughts wander off towards dreams that will bring her nothing but grief. Naruto will never have a sibling, not one born from Kushina’s womb. With Kumo breathing down their necks, Konoha can't afford to weaken their one jinchuriki with another pregnancy. Not even if the Hyuuga and the Uchiha weren't imploding.

It’s hardly the time to be ruminating about babies and the like, though. Kushina touches base with Boar, then heads up to her personal study. Minato might be fine with letting the Hyuuga simmer. But it won’t hurt to give them a little nudge in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [@aluvsanime02](http://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02)for beta-reading this.


End file.
